Fuir pour l'amour
by Ironwidowdinozzo
Summary: Jeon Jungkook et Kim Taehyung ont décidés de s'enfuir pour pouvoir vivre leur amour librement. Débutant une nouvelle vie à deux, dans une nouvelle ville. Bangtan se retrouve avec seulement cinq membres,comment vont il gérer cette situation,surtout avec l'un des membres restant commence à s'éloigner petit à petit.


Chapitre 1

Jin c'était réveiller tôt même si c'était leur jour de repos et un avait décidé de préparer un grand petit déjeuner maison,pour que les sept membres puissent manger tous la cuisine se trouver une soupe au poulet,du ramen,une poêlé de légumes,du riz,une omelette et des pommes de terres sautés.

Ce repas faisait également office de branche d'olivier entre les deux plus jeunes et le reste du groupe. Depuis le début de la semaine une tension avait pris place dans Bangtan. Ils avaient été convoqués lundi matin,a cause des rumeurs qui tournent de plus en plus autour de Jungkook et Taehyung. La direction leurs avait ordonner de s'éloigner pendant un certain temps et de traîner plus avec d'autres,membres,les deux concernés n'ont rien dit et avaient tout simplement hocher la tête ,mais tout le monde pouvaient remarquer que Jungkook rayonné de colère.

Une fois rentrés chez eux,Namjoon les avaient fait asseoir dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter entre eux,malheureusement la discussion avait dégénérée. Namjoon,Hoseok et lui même pensaient que l'entreprise avait sans doute raison. Tandis que Jimin et Yoongi ne croyaient pas que la relation de Taehyung et Jungkook soit un problè y avait bien des rumeurs sur Jin et Namjoon ou bien Yoongi et Jimin. La réaction de Jungkook ne c'était pas fait attendre,dés la fin du discours du leader et de l'accord de certain membres;il avait tout simplement exploser,s'énervant contre ses hyungs,avant de mener Taehyung dans leur chambre.

Jin soupira en remémorant cette journée,depuis les deux maknaes ne leurs avaient pas adresser la parole,ni encore moins manger avec eux,restant dans la pièce qu'ils hyungs les voyaient que pendant les heures du travail. Jin espérer qu'aujourd'hui ils pourraient réessayer de commença à mettre la table,lorsque deux membres firent leurs entrée.

-« Bonjour hyung,ça sent bon, dit Namjoon tout en dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aider à mettre la table

-Pour sentir bon,ça sent bon,c'est l'odeur qui ma réveiller, dit a son tour Hoseok,tout en prenant place à table

-Bonjour vous deux et bien sûr que ça sent bon,j'ai tout cuisiné, s'exclama Jin avec arrogance faisant rire ses amis,il retourna en cuisine.

-Vous êtes bien heureux de si bonne heure, fit la voix de Yoongi encore endormi,il prit place à côté d'Hoseok.

-Il est onze heure Yoongi hyung, dit joyeusement Jimin avant de mettre a son tour a table,suivit de Namjoon qui avait terminer de mettre la table.

-Beaucoup trop tôt pour un dimanche».Rajouta le rappeur, sa réponse fit rire toute la pièce.

Jin sourit en entendant sa famille rigoler,il fit son entrée avec le dernier plat avec un grand sourire,mais quand il remarqua deux sièges vide,son sourire faiblit. Jimin remarqua le changement d'expression de son hyung et prit une décision,il se leva et regarda Jin avec détermination et s'exclama avec entrain:

-«Je vais aller leurs parler hyung et les faire venir t'inquiète pas ». Sur ces paroles il se dirigea vers la chambre des deux plus jeunes.

Les quatre personnes restantes dans la salle à manger échangèrent un regard remplis d'espoir, espérant que Jimin réussisse à les convaincres.

Arriver devant la chambre du couple,il toqua mais aucune réponse ne vient,il retoqua une deuxième fois,mais de nouveau le silence lui répondit . Il fronça les sourcils peut être que Taehyung et Jungkook dormaient encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Jimin se retrouva face à un lit vide,il s'approcha de la literie. Sur la couverture se trouver une enveloppe ainsi que les téléphones de Taehyung et Jungkook. Le danseur avait un mauvais pressentiment en voyant ces objets,il prit la lettre dans ses main,la déplia et commença à la lire:

 _Chers Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, Namjoon hyung et Jimin hyung_

 _Taehyung et moi avons décidés de partir,on ne supporte plus cette situation. J'en ai marre de rester loin de la personne que j'aime. Je suis au courant de toutes les rumeurs sur Tae et moi,mais il y a des dizaines de rumeurs sur les « ships » dans différents groupes. Même au sein du notre,vous devez connaître Yoonmin,Namjin ect..._

 _Alors pourquoi est ce différent pour nous,pourquoi seulement Tae et moi devons être séparés,c'est injuste._

 _On est pas stupide on va pas s'embrasser devant des milliers de je sais pas quoi dire de plus,à part peut être m'excuser d'avoir choisie l'amour, sûr notre rêve. J'espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner,nous pardonner._

 _Et je veux aussi m'excuser de mon comportement durant tout cette semaine,mais je me suis sentis trahis,surtout par ceux qui étaient en accord avec la direction._

 _Bref je suis moins en colère, j'espère que vous réussirez à comprendre notre choix._

 _Je vous aime tous, vous êtes ma seconde famille._

 _Je laisse maintenant Taehyung écrire son message._

 _Hey hyungs,vous devez savoir que la décision à était prise a deux ce n'est pas seulement Jungkook. Tout le long de le long de la semaine, c'est surtout Kookie qui a exprimer sa colère vocalement,mais je l'étais également. Je le montrais tout simplement moins._

 _Moi aussi je me suis sentis trahis,vous nous avez toujours soutenu. Alors pourquoi nous avoir abandonner tout d'un ce à cause de la renommé qu'on a obtenu?_

 _J'ai été déçu aussi car vous nous donnés l'impression de ne pas nous faire confiance. Ça fait pratiquement trois ans que nous sommes en couple et on a toujours réussi à plus au moins à nous cacher. Pourquoi ça aurait était différent cette fois si bref,je vais clôturer ce sujet._

 _Je sais que notre décision est très égoïste, on vous laisse complètement tomber, mais je sais que vous aller réussi a vous en sortir et surtout être dix fois mieux._

 _Je vous aime plus que tout,vous êtes mes frères, mais Jeon Jungkook est l'amour de ma vie._

 _C'est de nouveau Jungkook, premièrement toi aussi Kim Taehyung tu es l'amour de ma vie. Deuxièmement pas besoin d'harceler nos familles,amis,personne ne sais où nous sommes partit,on a prévenu personne et la direction aussi bien sûr,on a juste déposer des lettres de démission,il les liront sûrement lundi matin._

 _J'espère qu'a un moment on pourra reprendre contact._

 _On vous aime très fort ! We purple you !_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

-«HYUNGS » cria Jimin une fois sa lecture terminer.


End file.
